The little mermaid, amu
by xXxTsukiyomi AmuletxXx
Summary: Amu is a nineteen year old mermaid who just so happens to be the princess of Atlantis. ikuto, a prince who lives with his two sisters, is the future king of the Land of Spades. What happens when these two meet? Is it fate? Or is it the sick mind of a Shugo Chara author? (It's a shugo chara version of the little mermaid) (on hiatus for now, sorry guys :( )
1. Chapter 1

Amulet:hey, I got this idea from looking at some pictures of mermaids, this is 'the little mermaid, Amu'  
Amu:sooooo, I'm a mermaid?  
Amulet:yep  
Ikuto:what am I?  
Amulet:look at the summary ya lazy cat  
Ikuto:ohh, I'm a prince  
Amulet:yep!, I don't own anything and Rosa will be in this story to (Thanks nanomi12 :))

The little mermaid, Amu-  
A 19 year old pinkett swam to her fathers throne room with her 18 year old sisters Ran, Miki, Su and Dia. "I wonder want father wanted?" Amu hummed, her golden tail speeding up. "Father didn't say, Amu," Dia said to her older sister, as Miki, Ran and Su,tried to catch up with them. When they reached the thrown room, a dozen sea horses made a path for the princess's.

At the end of the hall sat king Tsugumu sitting on his sea blue throne with his ambassador Tadase (whose a yellow crab). "Ah, good evening Father," the mer-princesses bowed to there father, the king of the sea. "Good evening my daughters," Tsugumu said smiling down to them. " now your probably wondering why I called you here, Mmm?" The king started, causing the young princesses to nod, "well, Amu since your turning 20 soon you need to get married, and a young mer-prince has asked for your hand."

"Prince Nagihiko," he swam to the side ,letting the prince with long purple hair, yellow-brown eyes and a dark purple tail swim up and bow to princess Amu. "Hello, m'lady," he said kissing her hand, Amu took her hand back and bowed "I'm sorry, but I don't wish to marry you, prince Nagihiko. I wish to marry for love," he straitened up, only to see her swimming away fast. "Princess!" Nagihiko said in shock, as she swam faster and soon disappeared, without a word. Amu's sister swam after her.

Amu swam away where almost no mer-person had ever gone, the surface to her favorite rock where her seagull friends Iru and Eru stay. Two seagulls flew up on a perch, one white and the other black, "Amu-hime(means princess), what brings you up to the surface?" Eru asked flapping down to the pinkett. "I told you call me 'Amu', and my father wants me to marry someone I don't love. I can't marry someone I don't love" she sighed resting her head in her arms,

"Amu, who DO you love?" Eru asked tilting her head to the right, Amu sighed. She looked out at the ocean. "I don't know, Eru" Amu said lazily swimming around. It was about night time when she saw something weird. They were... bright yellow and orange, burst's of light in the sky. Iru and Eru looked and saw they were coming from a ship, not a pirate ship thank Kami(god).

Amu swam up to the ship curiously she sat. on one of the boards protruding from the side of side ship, looking at all the dancing humans. "Presenting prince Tsukiyomi Ikuto!" A man with short slick black hair said, moving to the side letting a bored looking young man with chin length dark blue hair and amazing dark azure eyes, wearing a loose white button-up shirt with the first two undone, a pair of brown pants, black boots with brown buckles and a brown belt. A black cat came running up to him nuzzling his ankle's he bent down. To pet the yellow eyed cat "Why hello, Yoru." The people started dancing around, while the prince was playing his brown mahogany violin, a long blond dancing with a Burnett(guess who?) came over and talked a bit with him.

Yoru walked over a licked Amu's cheek, making her giggle and pet him, much to her delight. he started purring. A long red haired girl passed by a bent down to pet the cat. She was in a long red silk dress with black boots and her hair was tied up in a messy bun. "Hello Yoru," she said, her voice like silk, she picked him up and walked over to the blue haired prince, When the red head kissed his cheek Amu felt a bit, jealous, but why? She didn't even know this man!.

"Hey lil sis," Ikuto said hugging his sister, Tsukiyomi Rosa, ruffling her hair. "Hey!, Ikuto-nii, it took me an hour to do my hair!" Rosa pouted trying to fix her hair while glaring at her older brother. Amu felt better knowing they were siblings, she still didn't know why she felt that way. "Psst!, yo Amu-hime it's time to go!" Eru squeaked in her ear, making Amu glare at the seagull.

"Fine, and next time be quiet!" She hissed at Eru before jumping into the ocean head first. Swimming back to her home, the castle, in Atlantis. When she made it to her room she was bombarded with questions from her sister's, "where were you?" "did you go up here?" "are you hurt?" Amu sighed. "Firstly the surface, second yes, thirdly no I'm not hurt," she answered calmly smiling.

"How can you be clam!?" Miki yelled at Amu, who shrugged brushing her long pink hair with a fish skeleton. "Ah, Amu. Your father, king Tsugumu, would like to have a word with you" ,Tadase said shuttling in front of her. "Ok, bye sisters" Amu waved swimming to her fathers throne room, when she got there her father was waiting on his thrown. "You wanted to see me father?" She asked bowing, her father swam down to her angrily.

"You rejected prince Nagihiko! Amu you know you have to marry before you turn 20 in two months!" He yelled. Amu started to get mad. " DAD I WANT TO MARRY FOR LOVE NOT JUST BECAUSE I HAVE TO, YOU KNOW!" She yelled back, tears streaming down her face, why didn't her father get it? She swam away as fast as her fins could to her sanctuary, her beloved treasure trove that only she and her friend Temari the flounder knew about. She swam around playing with her things, singing "dancing with my love. Walking along the beach, singing my song. Running, walking, dancing, things I'd love to do"(this is I song I made up, so I own it, if this is a real song please tell me)  
TBC-  
Amulet:that's the first chapter of the little mermaid, amu  
Amu:I like it!, your making you're chapters longer! :)  
Amulet:yea  
Ikuto:please R&R!


	2. The OC's intro

A+ A- Prev

Amulet Daisy Cross(she is owned by me!)

Has waist length dark blue hair and light purple almost lavender eyes. Has thin rimed red glass's always perched on her nose. Loves the colors blue, purple and pink. Related to: Amelia Rose Cross.

AmeliaRose Cross (she is owned by amuxikutolover!)

Has mid-back length black hair with blood red hight lights, deep red eyes with flicks of pink and mahogany brown. Doesn't wear glass's but contacts. Loves the colors pink, blue and orange. Related to: Amulet Daisy Cross.

Rosa takumi Tsukiyomi.(she is owned by nanomi12!)

Has waist length fury red hair, and honey eyes. Always wears her red star necklace with a pink outline. Loves the colors red and pink. Related to: Tsukiyomi Fusao Ikuto and Tsukiyomi Kiku Utau.

(AN:Ikuto and Utau's middle names are made up!)

Amulet:ok these are the OC's in this story, rosa is owned by nanomi12 and Amelia is owned by amuxikutolover!

Amu:why's her name Amelia?, and isn't that amuxikutolover's nickname?

Amulet: amuxikutolover told me to use that name and yes it is. it's the Same with amulet, and no just becuse it's our nicknames doesn't mean we are in the story it's self!

ikuto:wow, speach. Anyway please R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

Amulet:hey minna  
Ikuto:yo, hey amulet whats up?  
Amulet:the sky  
Ikuto:ha ha ha, i meant how are you?  
Amulet: I'm fine, oh and I can't use songs in this story, but I made up some to use. Sorry if there not good  
Ami:Xxamuto loverxX doesn't own anything!  
Amulet:also 'A reader' yes I know japanese people don't have middle names, I actually found that out shortly after I posted the OC chapter. But for this story they do, and thank you for the review :)

The little mermaid, Amu-  
Amu sat on the rock that Eru and Iru lived on watching the fireworks, or 'bright lights' as she calls them ,talking with her bird friends. "I wonder what those humans are doing up on that vessel" Amu thought aloud, looking at her friends then looking back at the ship. Iru answered, "well, why don't you go up there and look?" While cleaning her feathers, Amu looked thinking 'maybe I should, I mean not every mermaid or merman can say they've seen humans up close twice'. Eru said "NO! You mustn't! You could get by them Amu-hime!" Flapping around to emphasize her point.

Amu didn't listen the her and swam to the ship and sat on a board(like in the last chapter) carefully watching the human's dance. But she was mostly watching the blue haired man named Ikuto, who was playing his violin beautifully. She began to quietly hum along, swaying her tail back and forth lazily. "I think he's playing 'Yuuki No Uta'(don't own!)," she murmured to herself. She saw the curious black cat, Yoru, walk over to her and sit down facing her ,meowing.

Amu smiled and scratched behind his furry ear, making him purr in delight. "Yoru?, Come here Yoru!" Ikuto called his cat over to him, Yoru slowly walked over to him ,tilting his head. The bluenette picked up the golden eyed cat, who was looking were Amu was. Ikuto saw his cat looking at the one side of the ship and looked there to only to see nothing.

Amu saw the prince look her way and jumped in the water, she couldn't be seen. Ikuto shook his head and looked up, "OI! There's a nasty storm coming!" The ships captain, a woman with long mid-back black hair with blood red high lights and red eyes, yelled. Everyone scrambled the fix and adjust the ship's sails for the oncoming storm. Ikuto, his soon-to-be-brother-in-law Kukai, and the other men on the ship pulled ropes and started securing the sails of the ship.

"SISTER, STEER THE SHIP TO PORT!" The first mate, a woman with long waist length dark blue hair and light purple almost lavender eyes, yelled. "Amulet,Get the women and children to the hull!(AN:if you cant, tell I know very little about ships so forgive me if I made a mistake)" the captain shouted back, steering the ship to port. "AI-AI captain, Amelia!" Amulet said as she saluted with a nod. She got all the children and women down to the hull of the ship just before lighting struck.

Everyone started scrambling to ether stop the fire or get off the ship all together. Everyone got onto the six lifeboat's, "MEOW!" Yoru hissed he was caught up in the panic and was on the burning ship. "Yoru! Jump!" Ikuto shouted holding his arms out for the neko. Yoru hissed lightly as he backed up and jumped off the ship and into his owners, arms.

The waves started rocking the small boat to the point were Ikuto and Yoru fell off of the life boat and into the bone chilling ocean. Yoru started swimming against the waves and current, slowly making it back to one of the lifeboats. Ikuto however wasn't so lucky, he tried to swim to the surface but his legs locked and his air supply was running low. Just as his vision started getting bleary he saw, a blur of cotton candy pink, then everything went blank.

As soon as Amu realized Ikuto wasn't coming up, she dove into the water swimming, around trying to find him. When she did she wrapped his arm around her shoulders and started swimming to the surface. She swam to a nearby private beach, she laid him on the soft sand not to far away from the water. She put her head on his chest, there was a very faint heart beat.

She used her water powers(i'll explain at the end of this chap) to remove the water form his lungs and slowly move his blood to make his heart start beating loader. Amu gently stroked his face and started singing quietly as Ikuto started stirring. He's eyes fluttered open blinking away sleepiness, he looked at the beautiful woman who saved him. She had long silky pink tresses, beautiful honey yellow eyes, soft skin, a long golden yellow tail and a pink and purple seashell bra.

He put his hand on top of one one on his cheek, silently telling her he was awake. She looked at him, before turning towards what's pounded like a cat meowing. She took her hand back then kissed the mans forehead. She then silently leapt into the ocean, swimming just far enough away so no one will see her.

A man with black hair which was tied back, panicked dark green eyes, wearing a pair of black slacks, black dress shoes, a white button-up shirt and and gray knee length jacket. Ran over to the prince with Yoru leading the way. "Prince Ikuto!" The man shouted, Ikuto slowly got up and walked over to him holding his cat. "-chuckle- clam down Ryuu(I just made that name up :|)" the bluenette laughed as he ruffed his friends hair.

Little did they know they were being watched by two Electric eels. Who just so happened to be owned by, none other then, the sea witch Saaya.

BTC-

Amulet:wow, a nice long chapter!  
Amu:can you explain my 'magic' powers please?  
Amulet:OH!, I almost forgot about those. You see only very rare mermaids like Amu get the power the control water.  
Amu:ok, one last question, is there someone else with these power's?  
Amulet:lets see -flips through a big book- hummm, oh! Just one person.  
Ikuto:who?  
Amulet:-smiles- king Tsugumu AKA: Amu's father!  
Amu:wow, please R&R!


	4. Chapter 4

Amulet:sorry for not updating last week, my grandparents came over and I hadn't seen them since last year...and I had some major writers block  
Amu:ok, that's a good reason  
Ikuto:yea. xXxTsukiyomi AmuletxXx doesn't own Shugo chara!

-  
The little mermaid, Amu-  
Au was swimming around her room smiling "I just have to see him again" she said sitting down on her bed grinning. "Yea, I'll get Iru and Eru to...no" Amu muttered, trying to think of what she could do to see her prince again. "-sigh- I wish I could see him, I think I heard that red hair woman call him 'Ikuto'" she sighed not knowing her friend and her fathers ambassador Tadase had just came in her room. "Princess Amu, your father wish's to speak with you" he said saddly, 'ok, I wonder what father wants?' Amu thought nodding at Tadase before swimming to her fathers throne room.

When she got there her father started yelling at her "WHY DID YOU SAVE A HUMAN?!, YOU COULD HAVE BEEN SEEN!" She looked down saddly, why did she save the man?. Easy, she talked to Eru and Iru about it and, well, she's in love with him. "Why?, why did I save him?" Amu started, looking up "I LOVE HIM DADDY!" She shouted before swimming away to her Treasure Trove. Little did she know that her father and Tadase had followed her to the trove, when she got there her friend and hey fathers ambassador Tadase, the purple and pink, flounder was waiting there.

"Daijoubu* Amu-hime?" She asked looking worried at her mermaid friend. "-sigh- I don't know what to do Temari, my father wants me to marry a prince I don't know or love!. And I love someone else" she whispered the last part. "Hai*, demo* he's only doing it for you" the purple fish tried to reason with the pinkett. "I know. Demo, he can't control me my whole life!" The princess said bitterly.

"Amu-chan..." Temari whispered sadly, but before she could finish king Tsugumu swam angrily into Amu's treasure trove. "D-daddy?!, what are you doing here?!" Amu shouted surprised by the aura he admitted. Tsugumu didn't say anything he just took his Triton and blew all of her trinkets up. "You are to never see tha-that human ever again!. Do you hear me Amu?!" The king shouted at his daughter, who was tearing up.

Tsugumu turned around and left frowning, Amu who was crying slowly layed down between a blown up 'music maker'* and a chipped 'tea holder'*. "Why, why?!" Amu questioned crying, Temari tried to soothe the crying pinktte. "Amu-chan please stop crying" the fish begged, they didn't notice that two gray eels came in the blown up treasure trove. "My My what a sad little princess" the one eel with the glowing right eye said, "yes, yes indeed" the other one with a glowing left eye said.

"W-who are you?" Amu asked sniffling, the two eels circled her grinning as she asked again. "I am Erika and that is Rille. We are lady Saaya's 'pets'" the one with the glowing left eye said. "Y-you mean saaya the sea witch?" The pinktte asked the eels. "The one and only. But enough about that, you have a wish no?, to be human?" Rille said.

"Y-yes, that is my wish" she said quietly, the eels grinned "Saaya can grant you, your wish" Erika said stoping right in front of the mer-princess. "R-really? She can?" Amu asked hopefully, Temair and Tadase were trying to stop her, but the eels wrapped their tails around them. "Yes she can, come with us and you'll be able to be with your prince" Rille and Erika said turning around. "Follow us if you wish to have legs and be with the prince" Rille said, they both started swimming away.

Amu started swimming after them with Temair and Tadase on her tail(no pun intended). "Wait!, take me to the sea witch Saaya!" the pinkett said pleadingly, Erika and Rille grinned. "Alright, follow us princess" Rille said turning around and swimming to a murky purple-black cave shaped like a shark head. Amu grimaced at the aura of the cave, it had this bad feeling, like tormented souls are trapped there.

"This way" Rille hissed, Amu followed them into a small tunnel, where little sickly green souls(?) were. A couple even tried the pull her down by her golden tail!. They went into a dark purple colored cave like room, there was a black claw shaped cauldron in the center of the room. A dark purple vanity up against a wall next to a huge, darker purple conch shell.

And two dark purple-black shelfs Amu noted, after she finished looking around Saaya came out of the conch shell. She had chest length dark red hair and emerald green eyes. Saaya's upper body was like a humans but her lower body was like a octopus's. "ah!, princess Amu, I was expecting you" Saaya said swimming over to Amu.

"Y-You were?" Amu stuttered, Rille and Erika swam around Saaya grinning. "Yes I was child I heard from Rilla and Erika that you had I wish, no?" Saaya replied grinning at her 'pets'. "You heard right, I-I want to be human" the pinkett said, tadase and Temari were hiding behind the shark teeth like stone's of the cave. "Ah, yes to be with that human prince" Saaya muttered, (A/N:play 'poor unfortunate souls', I'd put the lyrics if I could but I can't, so you'll just have play the song) Saaya swam up to the selves she uses to hold her potions supply's. she tossed tongue of whale, heart of a star fish, a tooth from a eel, a fang from a flounder and a stinger from and sting ray into her cauldron.

"Here's the deal, I'll turn you into a human for three days, got that three days. Now listen, before the sun sets on the third day you need to get princey (i spelled it like that on purpose) to fall in love with you; that means he has to kiss you. Not just any kiss" Saaya started, pulling Amu to the cauldron. " but the kiss of true love. if he does kiss you, you'll remain human forever" Saaya finished, stressing 'true love'.

"But, if he doesn't kiss you, you'll turn back into a mermaid, and your soul will belong to me!" The sea witch said, Amu looked away. "If I do this, I'll never be with my father or sisters again" Amu said to herself, Saaya rolled her eyes. "Oh, we haven't discussed the payment" she said swimming in front of Amu. "But I don't have any thing to give" Amu protested, the sea witch slowly swam past Amu.

"Now, now I don't want much. You won't even miss it" Saaya started "all I what is, your voice" Amu thought about it. "M-my voice?" She stuttered, Saaya grinned swimming over to her. "You've got it sweet heart. No talking, singing zip!" The sea witch answered popping the 'p'.

Saaya pulled out a yellow, glowing contract, "you said you want to be human, to be with that human prince. So take a breath and sign the scroll!" Amu took a deep breath, she took the pen a signed it. The scroll rolled up and flew to Saaya, "now sing!" The witch commanded the princess. "Ahhhhh ahhh ahhh~" the Pinkett sang load and clear.

"Keep singing!" Saaya shouted, she stared whispering a incantation. "Ahhhhh ahhhhhhh ahhhhh AHHHHH!" Amu sang, Saaya made a pair of giant, sickly green, hands grab the pinkish glow that was her voice. The hands took it and put it into a pink shell. The sea witch grined as smoke formed around Amu turning her tail into a pair of long human legs.

Temari and Tadase grabbed ahold of Amu and helped bring her to the surface. When they reached it Amu took a very big breath of fresh air.

TBC-

Amulet:whew!, that was a long chapter about 1347 words!  
Amu:wow it was a very long chapter  
Ikuto:yea, -smirks- nice but by the way Amu  
Amulet:Ikuto stop being a perv!, please R&R!

Daijoubu means 'are you ok?'  
Hai means 'yes'  
Demo means 'but'  
The Music maker is a recorder  
The tea holder is a tea pot


	5. Chapter 5

Amulet:Hey guys!  
Amu:-smile- Amulet owns nothing!

* * *

The little mermaid Amu-  
Tadase and Temari swam to the shore with one of Amu's arms draped over each of them. When they got to the shore, Amu slowly lifted her new human legs and wiggled her toes, smiling brightly. Ikuto was propped against a rock playing his violin. At his feet Yoru was chasing a moth, rolling his eyes Ikuto stopped playing to pat the cat on the head.

He started talking to Yoru who was walking around Ikuto. "That voice, I can't get it out of my head." Ikuto kept hearing that beautiful voice that sounded like silk. He sighed "I've look all over, where can she be?" He picked up Yoru and patted the Neko's head. Back with Amu, Eru, being the thick head she is, is trying to figure out what's different about Amu. "For the love a- shes got human legs!" Tadase shouted, resisting the urge to slap the white seagull.

"I-I knew that," Eru stuttered, her white lie failing.

Tadase sighed. "Look at her! Walking around on-on human legs!" He spat the word 'human'.

"I noticed that. How does she have human legs anyway?" Eru asked the glowering crab.

"Oh you know, she just made a deal with the sea witch and gave up her voice for legs!" The yellow crab muttered.

"The deal was Amu has the k-kiss the prince before the sun sets on the third day, and not just any kiss it has to be the kiss of true love." Temari explained to Eru.

"This is horrible! The king's gonna kill himself with crawfish!" Tadase muttered. "I'm gonna march right down there and tell hi-" he was interrupted by Amu picking him up and shaking her head. "Don't you shake your head at me young princess," Amu shook her head sadly. She didn't want her voice back if it meant she had to face her father again.

"But then you'd be... you'd be... you'd be miserable for the rest of your days." The crab sighed. "Fine, I'll try to help you with the prince," he muttered, giving up. Amu smiled and kissed Tadase's cheek. "Man, what a soft shell I'm turning into," he said as she put him down on the rock.

"Amu, if you want to be human you the first thing you gotta dress like one," Iru said, flying down next to her sister.  
Eru and Iru pulled a simple, long, light purple dress with short sleeves, a dark blue vest like corset and a pair of black flats from a clothes line and a porch. The dress was made of cotton, but felt like silk; the shoes are soft and have a silky feel to them; and the corset was made of some kind of soft leather. Eru pulled her hair to the top of her head and Iru tied it with some dark blue silk ribbon she found. Amu smiled and patted her bird friend's heads in thanks.

Yoru sniffed the air and jumped up. He started following the smell. "Wow, Yoru what's wrong?!" Ikuto shouted, following his cat. "Where are you goin- oh!" Ikuto stopped and saw a beautiful young woman sitting on a rock looking at Yoru. She looked up and he got trapped in the depths of her golden eyes. "You look familiar. Have we met before?" Ikuto asked the mysterious pinkett.

She nodded her head fast. Ikuto smiled and took her hands in his. "So it is you!" He exclaimed happily (me:man Ikuto your OCC. Ikuto:shut up!). Again, she nodded. "What's your name?" He asked suddenly. She opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out.  
She sadly tapped her throat and shook her head. "You can't talk, can you?" The bluenette asked the pinkett. She nodded again. She tried to tell him what happened in sign language; it didn't work out so well. She fell off the little rock and into Ikuto's arms.

"Come on, I'll take you with me to my home. You can stay there till I know what to do with you." Ikuto laughed, carefully helping her stand. Tadase hid himself in a pocket on Amu's dress. They walked back to prince Ikuto's house. Ikuto told the maids how they met(the second time, he doesn't know she's the one who saved him).  
Right now Amu is sitting in a big tub filled with warm water, lavender and peach scented oils, and strawberry scented bubbles. Ikuto's sister, Rosa, is the one who's cleaning her up. "You poor thing. My brother says you were washed up from a shipwreck, is that right?" Rosa asked the nameless pinkett. Amu nodded her head, Rosa took a pail of warm water, poured it on her, and then started scrubbing her hair.

"Poor thing, don't worry we'll have you cleaned up in no time," Rosa walked over to the clothes Amu was found in. "I'll have these cleaned up for you," she walked over and put them in the huge water filled tub for cleaning. Tadase gasped and tried to get out of the pocket he was sitting in. The maids who are cleaning the clothes were gossiping about Amu, asking if anyone's even heard about her and saying how she mustn't be a princess because she was found in rags.  
After they cleaned the dress, one of them pinned it to the clothes line. Tadase fell out of the dress and into the kitchen. He looked up and saw pots, pans, and cutting boards filled with fish tails and heads. He turned green when he looked at a plate of stuffed crabs. Prince Ikuto and his adviser were discussing Amu's appearance at the beach.

"Prince Ikuto, I find it hard to believe that a nice woman was swimming around with a tail, you said?" The adviser, Ryuu said. "I'm telling you Ryuu, that woman was real!" Ikuto said exasperated, looking out the window and out to the sea. "I'm going to find her and I'm gonna marry her," Ikuto spoke in a soft voice, thinking about the beautiful woman with pink locks.

"Haha, come on sweetie. Don't be shy," Rosa said to Amu in a caring voice, walking with her into the dinning room.  
Ikuto and Ryuu looked over, Ikuto's breath caught in his dress has two layers. The first one is a flowing white silk under layer, and over that was a flowing dark pink layer. The sleeves are spaghetti straps. The left one has a small dark red rose made of silk. The shoes are simple pink kitten heels with small red x's on them. Finally, her hair was curled and held back by a dark pink head band. In short, Amu look absolutely stunning!

"Oh, prince Ikuto, isn't she stunning?" Ryuu asked sidling at the nameless pinkett. "Wow, you look beautiful," Ikuto said ignoring Ryuu, Amu smiled brightly and bowed her head. "Alright, come on you must be starving," Ryuu started, "come, let me help you." He helped her to her seat. Ikuto pulled her chair out for her and then sat in his own at the head of the table.

"It's not often we have a lovely guest, right Ikuto?" The black haired man said. Amu saw a fork and picked it up, only to bush her hair(A/N:sweat drop). Ikuto raised a dark blue eyebrow when he saw her useing a fork as a hair brush. Amu froze, feeling their gazes. Blushing, she put the fork down.

She heard a puffing noise and looked up, seeing Ryuu light a smoke pipe*. Ryuu saw her looking stitch and let her hold it. "zuh, do you like it? It's a rather older one," he said. Amu looked at it like it was a rare diamond. She put the tip in her mouth and blew air in it, making a puff of black smoke and dust blow up in Ryuu's face. "Pfft! Hahaha, S-sorry Ryuu," Ikuto muttered as he laughed.

"Ikuto-nii, that's the first time I've seen you smile and laugh in weeks." Rosa said, putting a hand on Ikuto's shoulder. Amu smiled, knowing she was the on to make him do those things. Ryuu cleaned off his face with his hanky. "Haha, very funny," he said dryly. "Rosa my dear, what's for dinner?" He asked, smiling.  
"Oh, your gonna love it, honeys been making his speciality; stuffed crab and salmon roe(fish eggs)" Rosa answered.  
TBC-

* * *

Amulet:Good night/day/after noon minna  
Amu:I like this haha  
Amelia:-pops out of nowhere- please R&R!  
Amulet:Oh, hey Amelia!  
Amelia:Hey!

The Smoking pipe I don't remember the right name for it :|


	6. Chapter 6

Amulet: Yo! As you may or may not know, after I finish this story I'm writing a sequel to my story 'Amuto's New Egg'. It's staring Amu and Ikuto's children and their friends as they battle against a new evil and gain their own charas. The sequel is gonna be called 'Company Of Light'  
Amu: Wow, so it stars my children, Rosa&Akoi's kids, Airi&Azusa's kids, and my friend's kids?  
Amulet: Yep!  
Ikuto: Ok, Amulet owns nothing if you didn't know by now.

-The Little Mermaid Amu-  
Tadase was hiding behind some old jars, trying to stay away from the crazy chef who was chopping up fish. The chef was dancing around holding a bowl full of red snapper fish. He took one out and cut of its head, humming as he did so. Tadase's head shrank back into his shell as the chef, Akio(you'll know him if you read my other story; Amuto's new egg) skinned the fish and rubbed spices into the meat.

He took another fish and cut off its head then pulled out its bones. Tadase was turning green and almost puked. Akio took yet another fish and hacked it into bits then tossed them in a hot pan with oil. Tadase scuttled passed the 'crazy man'. Akio took the fish and put it on a golden plater with some collared greens. Tadase hid under one and tried to get away from the chef, key word tried.

But when Akio pounded a fish, Tadase flew into the air and the leaf fell off of his shell. When he looked over he saw he missed a crab. He picked up Tadase. "Oh, I missed one!" He said, walking over to a bowl. Akio dropped Tadase into the bowl filled with a brown colored sauce then put in a pinch of flour. He then took Tadase and stuffed some kind of bread mixture into Tadase's shell.

Akio then tossed the crab into a silver pot filled with boiling water. Tadase used his claws to catch the edges of the pot. A bit of water burned his bum and he shot out of the water and onto the cutting board. Akio saw him and used a carving fork(?) to pick him up. "What is this?" He questioned, looking closely at the crab. Tadase took this chance to pinch Akios nose. Hard.

"OWWW!" His cry rang throughout the kitchen. Next thing you know, he's running around the room throwing knifes, fish,and jars at Tadase, trying to catch and/or kill him. Rosa came in the kitchen, expecting to see a clean room with Akio cooking tonight's dinner. But what she found was a torn up room with broken furniture, knives protruding out of walls and furniture, and Akio calling out. "Where are you, you little-".

"AKIO! What are you doing!?" She yelled at the tattered chef. "W-well..y-you see" he stuttered, pinching out the fire that was on the tip of his hat. Rosa sighed and picked up the plater with their dinner on it covered with a bowl to keep it warm. As Rosa walked back to the dinning room, she overheard some of the maids talking about the nameless pink haired woman.

"Oi! Do your gossiping somewhere else!" She chided the maids as they left the main hall. When she walked in the dinning room, Ryuu was talking to Ikuto about him(Ikuto) taking the pinkett on a tour of the kingdom. As she put the food down, she saw Ikuto looking at Amu from under his dark blue locks. "I'm sorry Ryuu. What was that?" Prince Ikuto said looking at his old friend.

"-sigh- You can't spend all your time moping about. You need to get outside my friend," Ryuu chided Ikuto. "Easy, Ryuu, easy! It's not a bad idea, if she wants to." Ikuto said, trying to calm Ryuu down. While this was going on, Rosa took the bowl off the Ryuu's plate. When Amu looked over at Ryuu's dish and saw Tadase, she lifted her bowl and quickly motioned for him to come to her plate.

She put the bowl back on just before Ikuto turned her way and asked, "Well, what do you say? Would you like a tour of the kingdom?" Amu nodded fast, smiling brightly. "Wonderful! Now let us eat before this crab crawls off my plate." Ryuu said, picking up his fork. He then looked down and dropped it. There was no crab on his plate. Both Ikuto and Amu stifled a laugh at how ironic it was. There were bread crumbs actually making a trail away from the plate.

It was night time when Amu was out on the balcony of her room. She was looking down at Ikuto who was playing with his cat in a fenced in garden. Ikuto felt like someone was watching him and looked up, she smiled and waved a little as she walked back into her room, only to get lectured by Tadase. "This has got to be, without a doubt, the single most humiliating day of my entire life." Tadase snapped as Amu walked over to her bed while brushing her hair... with a fork.

She put the fork down on her make up table and patted Tadase's head lightly. "I hope you appreciate what I could do for you, young lady!" Tadase said, picking a collared green out of his shell. Amu sat on her bed only to sink into it. "Now, we got to make a plan to get lover boy to kiss you." Tadase started. "Tomorrow when he takes you on that ride, you gotta look your best!" But she wasn't listening; she was curled up on her bed, awaiting for sleep to come. "You gotta bat your eyes like this." Tadase batted his eyes like a high school girl would do.

"You gotta pucker your lips like this," he puckered his lips in a way that made you want to laugh really hard. He stopped when he saw Amu was out right asleep. He sighed, but still smiled. He blew out the candle that was the only light source in the room. He then said, "You are hopeless child," but his smile defeated what he said. Hethen curled up on one of her pillows.

Down in Atlantis King Tsugumu was sitting on his throne as one of his guards came in. "Any sign of them?" He asked the seahorse as he looked were Tadase usually sat.  
"No, not a trance your majesty," the seahorse answered sadly.  
"Well keep looking. Leave no shell unturned, and no Coral unexplored. Let no one in this kingdom rest until she's safe at home," Tsugumu ordered. The guard nodded and left the king to his thoughts. "Oh, what have I done?" His words echoed.

-TBC-  
Amulet: Well that's it folks, till next chapter!  
Amu: Wow, please R&R  
Ikuto: *kisses Amu's cheek*  
Amu: *smacks Ikuto upside the head* BAKA!( IDIOT!)


	7. Chapter 7

Amulet: Hello people of the Internet! Just a little ménage before we start. This story will be over in maybe three to four chapters. After that I'm taking some time of to figure out the plot of the new story then I'll start writing. I'll try to figure it out as soon as I can. The most time I'll take is maybe two-three weeks.  
Amelia: Amulet owns nothing!  
Amulet: Wher-, you used the front door?  
Amelia: Yep! :3

The Little Mermaid Amu-  
-The next day-  
By the palace gates everyone was seeing their prince and his guest, the woman with pink hair, off for their tour of the kingdom. "Here you go, M'lady," a guard said, helping Amu get in the carriage; it was a simple yet fancy design. A white carriage with gold trimming and blue velvet cushions. She nodded her head in thanks as she sat on one of the soft cushions. After she was seated, Ikuto came in and sat across from her.

It was quarter to noon by the time they got to the village. They went browsing and got a few things. Amu got four eggs. All were different colors with black lace like lines. One was pink with red hearts between the lines, the second one was blue with dark blue spades in between the lines, the third one was green with dark green clovers in between the lines, and the last one was yellow with dark yellow diamonds between the lines.

Ikuto got an egg too; it was black with a jagged white strip in the center with little black cat heads in the white. They also got, on Amu's command, a matching set of a golden lock and key with four diamonds making a clover on the top of the key and the center of the lock. The pair was called the 'Humpty lock and Dumpty key'. It also said the two who own the set will forever fall in love with each other, but they didn't know that, yet.

Ikuto looked over at the woman whose name he doesn't know. She looked stunning in that long, red dress. The corset showed her curves, yet didn't show them off too much. Her cotton candy pink hair was held back in a half ponytail with a dark pink ribbon, and black leather boots encased her feet up to her calves. "You, uh, look very pretty today." He commented, rubbing the back of his head. She looked at him, smiled brightly, and then kissed his cheek in thanks.

He tried to push it down, but it persisted. A nice, peachy pink decorated his cheeks, making him look quite cute I add. As they past over a bridge, Temari asked Tadase, who was hiding in Amu's back pocket, "Did he kiss her yet?"  
Tadase answered back, "Not yet," to the purple fish. Temari frowned. Eru flew down to her "Has there been any kissing yet?" Eru was answered with Temari shaking her head.

Amu all but dragged Ikuto over to the square and started to dance with him, twirling and doing the box waltz, all while laughing. It was starting to get late, but Ikuto wanted to show Amu one last place. He took her to a secluded grotto and rented a boat to use. "Move over bird for brains!" Temair hissed to the clueless Eru trying to see.

"Nothing is happening." Eru said, watching as the small boat move under a branch. "Only one day left and that boy ain't puckered up once!" The white bird cried in frustration. "Alright, this calls for a little vocal romantic stimulation" she said as she flew over to the branch closest to the boat. She cleared her throat and sang "whhh, whaa, whaaa, whaaaaa".

"Wow, someone should put that animal out of its misery." Ikuto commented, his back to the bird. Amu made a face that looked like a cross between laughing and a wince.

"Oh! Geeze, man! I'm surrounded by amateurs," Tadase said, glaring at the bird. He hopped into the water and cut a peace of reed. "You want something done right, you gotta do it yourself," he muttered.

"First we gotta create the mood." The crab said as the ducks tapped turtle shells like drums. (A/N: you might want to play kiss the girl as you read this ;)) He moved to the crickets and they started playing their part. The wind blew by some reeds and made a sound similar to a violin. He climbed the top of a cat-tail and started singing.

Tadase all but sang in Ikuto's ear, Ikuto looked over at Amu who was smiling and looking at the trees. That is till she saw Tadase by Ikuto's ear singing. "D-Did you hear something?" Ikuto asked looking to where Tadase was a second ago. Amu shrugged with a smile. Tadase appeared on a rock and sang the next two lines with the ducks.

Amu was playing with her hair and biting her lower lip as Ikuto was rowing the little boat. The two looked at each other and smiled as Tadase sang along with a pink flamingo. They were so close to kissing but Ikuto pulled away at the last second. As he rowed the boat, some frogs were on the paddle singing too.

"You know, I feel really bad not knowing your name," Ikuto started. "Maybe I can guess. Um, Mizuki?" He guessed. Amu made a sick face. "Haha, ok no." Ikuto said, chuckling at Amu's face. "How about Emiko? Chiyo?" He tried, but she shook her head. Those weren't close to her name. "Amu, her name is Amu," Tadase whispered in Ikuto's ear, rolling his eyes.

"Amu?" Ikuto said looking to the right. She nodded her head, smiling. "That's really pretty," he said, holding her hand in his bigger ones as they drifted towards a willow tree. A pair of cranes pulled back the leaves for them. Now tadpoles were singing along with the crab.

A lot of fish, from snapper to flounder, were swimming in circles around the boat. Fireflies were floating around the boat on the surface. Eru tried to singing along too, only to be stopped by some flamingos. Some green snappers and Temari were spouting water like fountains out of their mouthes.

They both started leaning in. They were so close to kissing, but the boat tipped over before they could. "Whoa! Hang on, I've got ya." Ikuto said, holding Amu so she doesn't go under. No one knew that the someone, or someones, that caused the boat to tip over were right there, snickering. Rilla and Erika swam back to their master before they could be seen.

-  
Back in the sea, Saaya was praising her pets. "Good job, girls. That was a close one," she said, looking into her cauldron. She was lying in her shell. "Too close. That little tramp!" Saaya said running a hand through her red hair. "Ah, she's better than I thought," she swam over to her potion ingredients. "Well, at this rate he'll be kissing her by sunset for sure." She grabbed some bottles and a glass bottle holding a black butterfly.

"Well, it's time Saaya took matters into her own tentacles." She said. She then threw the bottles into the cauldron, and then the butterfly in the bottle. "Tsugumu's daughter will be mine! And then I'll make him writhe." Saaya said angrily. "I'll see him wriggle like a worm on a hook!" She cackled, holding the pink shell that held Amu's voice. Four lights came from the cauldron then circled her body, turning it into a humans body. Her voice changed and now sounded like Amu's.

She now had shoulder length black hair and piercing yellow eyes.

TBC-  
Amulet: Please R&R!  
Ami: And you'll get a free Amuto plushy!


	8. Chapter 8

Amulet: Okay, I know this is a really lame excuse, but the reason I haven't updated yet is because I got this really bad sun burn and it hurt alot! The pain is gone now, so here's the chapter! It's extra long too! :)  
Amu: Amulet owns nothing!  
The little mermaid-  
Under the full moon, Ikuto was playing a small, wooden flute he had gotten at the market today. He was only in a pair of long black slacks, a white button-up shirt, gray dress shoes, and a long mid-night blue hooded cape. Even if it was summer, it was still cold at night. Ryuu walked over to Ikuto. "Ikuto? If I may say, far better than any dream girl is a woman of flesh and blood. One warm and loving, right in front of you," he said, looking up and then slowly walked away. Ikuto looked up at Amu's window and smiled, then threw the small flute into the depths of the ocean.

Just as he was walking back to the house to go to sleep for the night, he heard a voice soft as bells and as smooth as silk singing. He looked over the terrace because he thought the voice was familiar, really familiar. Ikuto saw a woman in a dark purple dress and a billowing black cape, singing as she walked along the beach. When he looked closer, he saw she had short black hair and a glowing pink necklace, but he couldn't see her eyes. A mist of pink was swirling in the air and then came over to Ikuto and into his eyes, making him almost like a puppet to Saaya, who was grinning like a mad woman.

The next day, Eru and Iru were flying around in the clouds then took a right and flew into Amu's bedroom. "Amu, wake-up! Wake-up! We just heard the news!" Eru said, hopping up and down on Amu's bed, trying to wake her up. "Congratulations sweetie, we did it!" She chirped loudly as Tadase groaned. Iru sat at the foot of the bed, rolling her eyes at her sister. Eru was shaking Amu's hand with her two wings. Amu was still half asleep when Eru started talking and was wondering what she was talking about.

Tadase yawned. "What are you talking about you idiot?" Tadase then tried to go back to sleep only to be nudged by Eru.

"Like you didn't know, the whole towns buzzin' about how Prince Ikuto is getting hitched this afternoon!" The white seagull said, hugging Amu while her sister rolled her eyes again and hugged Amu to. When they gave her blank stares, Eru said, "As in he's getting married." Amu didn't know if she should smile or grin.

"You silly side-walker, we just wanted to wish you luck," Iru said, smacking Tadase up-side his shell.

Eru then said, "Well we'll catch you both later. We wouldn't miss it!" She patted Amu's left cheek, then she and Iru took off flying. Amu sat in her bed, thinking, and then got a huge smile on her face. She hopped out of her bed then gave Tadase a kiss in the cheek, she ran to the door, only stoping to fix her pink hair. Her long blue silk dress moving with her as she walked.

She walked out of her room with Tadase on her tail and down a small flight of stairs. She then turned right and stopped behind a pillar to get her breath back. Amu was about to go down the stairs, but she stopped when she heard Ryuu speak. "Well now Ikuto, it appears I was mistaken. This mystery woman of yours does exist, and she is lovely," Ryuu said, bowing. Amu peaked out from behind the pillar and saw Ikuto dressed in a royal blue suit with royal purple trim.

She also saw a woman with shoulder length hair that's black as mid-night and yellow eyes. She's wearing a floor length deep royal purple dress with gold trim. Also what stood out was a pink shell necklace. "Congratulations, my dear," Ryuu said, taking the black haired woman's hand is his.

"We wish to be married as soon as possible," Ikuto said, his back straight and eyes forward.

"Yes, of course, Ikuto; but these things do take time, you know" Ryuu said, straightening his back.

Amu was stunned. The man she loved was getting married to someone else. Tadase was shocked. This idiot that Princess Amu was in love with was getting married and breaking the sea Princess's heart. "This afternoon, Ryuu. The wedding ship departs at sunset." Ikuto told Ryuu with a voice that left no room to argue. Amu slid down the pillar and sat on the ground

"Oh, very well, Ikuto, as you wish," Ryuu said, it was also the last thing Amu heard before she ran off.  
Saaya, or Amika, looked over Ikuto's shoulder and watched as the little sea princess ran off. Amika (A/N:just so you know I'm calling her that when she's in her human form.) smiled and put her head on Ikuto's shoulder. She then looked down at her necklace and had a small evil grin on her coral pink lips. She held the small shell of the necklace in her palm and it glowed a light pink.

At sunset, the wedding ship left the port. A crying pinkett and a small yellow crab were the only ones on the dock. Amu was leaning on a pillar, trying to hold her tears, and slid down to sit with her back on the pillar. Tadase was by the knee of her dark red dress. Amu wrapped her arms around her knees and let her tears loose. Tadase frowned. He didn't like to see Amu upset. He's known her since she was born and this is the saddest he's ever seen her.

Amu lifted her head and you could see her eyes were glassy with unshead tears and small streaks of them coming down her face. Down in the water beside the dock, Temari was tearing up too. She felt really bad for her friend. They maybe had an hour and a half till the sun went down and the moon came up. Eru and Iru were flying around and saw the wedding ship and, thinking it was Amu-Hime's(princess) and Ikuto-Ōji's(prince) wedding ship, they flew down and heard someone singing.

"What a lovely bride I'll make my dear, I'll look divine." The voice chuckled lightly. The sister seagulls flew up to the port hole were the song was coming from. "Things are working out to my ultimate design." They saw a woman with black hair and yellow eyes take a pin out of her hair and toss it, hitting a picture of an young lady in a black dress. The picture was of Ikuto's mother, the late queen Sōuko.

The sisters gulped as Amika sang, "Soon I'll have that little mermaid and the Prince as well and the ocean will be mine~" Amika stepped on her stool and then onto her vanity. She broke three glass perfume bottles as she twirled, then pulled the mirror so she could look at herself; but instead of a pale skinned woman with black hair and yellow eyes, they saw an almost purple skinned woman with longer red hair and dark green eyes. Eru and Iru's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates and they flew back to Amu at the docks to tell her this.

"I can't believe it! Ikuto-Ōji is getting married to the sea witch!" Iru said, fake gagging.

"Well not if we have anything to do with it!" Eru said. They spotted the docks and landed. "Amu! We were flying and saw- we saw- of course were were flying. And we-we saw the witch was watching in the mirror." Eru stuttered. "And she was singing with a pair of stolen pipes." Iru sighed and slapped her sister's back to get her to tell them without Tadase throwing a fit that Eru wasn't making sense.

"The prince is marrying the sea witch is disguise!" Eru finished rubbing where her sister slapped her. "Are you both sure about this?" Tadase growled, having been hit by one of Eru's wings.

"Have we ever been wrong?" At the silence Iru added,

"When it matters?"

"What are we going to do?" Temari muttered, looking down.

TBC-  
Amulet: Hehehe, again sorry for not updating sooner and please R&R!


	9. Chapter 9

Amulet:hiya!, only two or three chapters left!, if you didn't know I'm writing a Avatar the last Airbender story(zutara!~). But I'm still working on this one :)  
Amu:yep!  
Ikuto:...-twitching eye- your turning against us and writing other story's?!  
Amulet:I'm aloud to write what I want you dolt!, and remember I control this story Baka, I can make this a ikuaaya(ikutoXsayya ((not that I would, but he doesn't know that XD)) )!  
Ikuto:...  
Amu:Amulet owns nothing!

The little mermaid Amu-  
Amu stood up and look at the boat as Saaya's words played though her mind "before the sun set's on the third day" Amu looked around and got a determined look in her eye's. she jumped off the pier and into the cool waters of the ocean. When she started thrashing around a bit Tadase cut a rope that was holding a bunch of empty wine barrels. They plopped into the water and Amu grabbed into one of them, "Amu, hold onto that. Temari, you get her to that boat as fast as your fins can carry you" Tadase told Temari as Amu held a peace of rope out for the purple fish.

"I'll try!" The fish said hooking the rope around her body(Amulet:kids NEVER do this!) and mouth and started swimming as fast as she could towards the dark blue and purple boat. "Well, what are we gonna do?" Iru asked the yellow crab, who was looking at Amu and Temari swim towards the ship. "I'm going to get the sea king, you two are gonna stall that wedding!" And with that Tadase jumped into the water and went the palace in Atlantis. "Come on, we got a wedding to stall!" Iru yelled as she flapped her wings, together Eru and Iru got dozens of sea animals, birds and even a few willing snakes.

They flew towards the wedding ship and started wreaking havoc,just as Ikuto and 'Amika' were about to say their 'i do's'. seals and birds started attacking Saaya and everyone else were wreaking the wedding cake and scarring the guests. Birds started filling up their beaks with water and dumping the water on Amika, soaking her beautiful white and blue silk wedding dress. Crabs and lobsters started pinching her and ripping her dress, star fish covered her mouth and her dress.

"Get off of me you slimy little-" Amika started but was cut off when a seal started bouncing her up and down. Meanwhile Temair and Amu were at the bottom of the boat, Amu found the anchor and climbed up it carefully. The seals lined up and bounced Amika from one to the other and it ended when she flew into her white and blue wedding cake. Amu had pulled herself up using the railing and saw Amika get off the cake then get soaked by water from birds and dolphins.

Eru then squawked in Amika's face, she then rapped her hands around Eru's neck her started telling her to shut up. Yoru ran up to Amkia and scratched her on the but while she was trying to stop Eru from taking her necklace. She fell backwards and the necklace broke, sending the pink shell in the air then the ground. The pink shell broke at Amu's feet and a light pink glow came from it, the light went up and disappeared into Amu's throat.

Everyone stood and stared at Amu as she smiled and touched her throat, "Amu?" Ikuto asked with a smile, the spell broke on him when the shell broke.

"Ikuto!" The pinkett said, Yoru ran up to her and rubbed on her legs.

"You-You can speak?" Ikuto asked then smiled and walked over to her.

"Your the one I've been looking for" the blue haired prince said as Amika yelled "Ikuto!, get away from her!". They didnt hear her words but everyone else did, it sounded older and deeper then the young adult's voice.

"It was you all along" the bluenett said holding her hands.

"Oh, I wanted to tell you" the secret mermaid said, both leaned in to kiss eachother just as the sun set. Just then Amu pulled away and let his hands go and then gasped. she fell and felt her legs go numb and felt the familiar feeling of her tail. She looked down and her tail was coming out from under her dress, Amika started cackling and her body started changing.

Her legs turned into eight long octopus tentacles, her bust growing along with her upper body which ripped her dress. Her hair turned red and eyes an emerald green, everyone gasped in shock and some even puked at her ghastly appearance. "You're to late! Ahahahahaha!" Saaya cackled and walked on her arms(I don't know how to say it x.x) over to and prince and mermaid. She was so fast that she had Amu wrapped in her arms and was sitting on the railing before they could move.

"So long lover boy~" Saaya said as Amu struggled to get away from her, Saaya dived into the water with Amu struggling in her tight grip.

"Amu!" Ikuto shouted looking over the railing and saw them splash into the cold depths of the ocean.

To be continued-  
Amulet:sorry it's so short, this was a perfect place to end it and I wanted to post this.  
Amu:kami-sama(god) knows you took long anuf to update!  
Amulet:I'm sorry, I've been busy. And I'm juggling two story's, so work with me!. Atlest this is updated now!  
Ikuto:yeah, R&R


End file.
